


Can't Shake You

by nicekittyrawr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't shake you<br/>No matter how hard I try<br/>I can't shake you<br/>I can't shake you<br/>And I don't know why<br/>-Can't Shake you- <br/>Gloriana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Shake You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternating POV thing. It's the first work I've posted that isn't Twilight fanfic. I'm American and I didn't have this britpic'd. Thanks to wolfh00r, jadedandboring, and trixitraci for the read through and suggestions. All mistakes are my own.

There’s a pile of clean clothes that Harry refuses to touch because he knows what’s under there. One single tshirt belonging to Louis. He left it the last time he stayed the night. Really, the last time Harry saw his smiling face. Two days later they had an ugly argument and everything had gone all pear-shaped. That was a month ago and they haven’t spoken since. Harry kicks off his shoes as he walks toward the bed, discarding articles of clothing along the way, then falling face first onto the soft surface. The pillow he clutches has just a hint of Louis’s smell and Harry buries his face into it. He doesn’t want to think about what it will feel like to climb into bed and not have that lingering scent anymore. As exhaustion takes over Harry feels a small compact body land on his back just as his eyes drift shut.

 

-0-

 

Louis jerks a pair of jeans from his closet and when he turns around he trips over a pair of boots, their leather worn and fading. He leaps over them and hurriedly exits his bedroom, as if he’s running away. It’s been weeks since he and Harry last spoke, and though he’s busier than ever Louis can’t keep his mind from drifting. The argument was over something so stupid, he can’t believe either himself or Harry got upset enough to end things. When Louis climbs into his car his fingers brush over a headband hanging on his rearview mirror. Harry always kept one there for the times Louis drove with the convertible top down. Louis cranks the car and focuses on his to do list for the day. There’s no point in wallowing, not right now. Wallowing is for bedtime, he rolls his eyes at himself and drives away.

 

-0-

 

Harry stumbles out of bed and trips over the shoe from the night before. Muttering under his breath he steps over clothing while a small furry bundle winds through his legs. Harry squats to pick him up, bringing the kitten to his face to cuddle as he walks toward the kitchen. He places the little fellow on the countertop, something that would drive Louis crazy if he were here. “How about some breakfast, little dude?” Harry talks to him as he fills a bowl with food, then a separate bowl with water. Lately his conversations with the furball have been the only words Harry has spoken out loud. While the cat eats Harry goes to shower. He has a meeting later in the afternoon and it takes a lot to get him motivated and moving these days.

 

-0-

 

Louis throws the last of his clothes into a suitcase and takes a look around the room before going into the loo. Without thinking he places the cologne Harry likes for him to wear most, then Louis spots a razor in the medicine cabinet. He picks it up gently and stares, like it’s going to talk to him. This piece of plastic is Harry’s favorite brand and he always leaves one behind for when he crashes at Louis’s. Instead of throwing it away, which would be the thing to do to keep himself sane, he places it back in the cabinet and closes the door.

 

“Thanks,” Louis mutters to the gate agent as he moves through security and gathers his carry-on, wallet and phone. It’s been two months now since Louis has been back to L.A. After he and Harry ended things Louis needed a bit of space and went home to Doncaster. His family knew something was wrong but allowed him to deal in his own way. That way turned out to be not speaking about it at all and stalking Harry’s instagram account. Whatever works, right?

 

-0-

 

Harry’s leg bounces under the table he’s seated at with some record execs. They are waiting on Liam, Louis, and Niall to arrive. It’s time to discuss album specifics and Harry is equal parts excited and nervous. What if Louis doesn’t speak to him? What if Louis doesn’t even make eye contact with him? Maybe Harry should have brought Louis’s shirt to return to him. He’d also come across a few other items belonging to Lou. When the rest of the guys walk into the room Harry sits up straight. His eyes drift over their faces, acknowledging his friends until finally he sees Louis. His hair is different, there’s scruff on his face, he looks thinner, but maybe a bit more muscled. Harry’s hands moves from the table up to his own hair, pulling at the root when Louis’s eyes meet his. A soft smile transforms his angular face and Harry releases some of the tension in his own shoulders. Maybe Louis doesn’t hate him as much as Harry feared.

 

-0-

 

Louis takes a seat across from Harry, which may or may not be a stupid idea, now that he’s really thinking about it. He and Harry stare at one another across the glossy tabletop, his brain barely registering someone else speaking to the group. Harry doesn’t look away and it almost feels like he is waiting on something. But what? Niall catches both their attention and when Harry laughs at something he’s said Louis can’t help but smile at the sound. He’s missed that, more than anything else. More than Harry’s kisses, hugs, his random singing around the apartment. A Harry smile is the best gift in the world. Harry looks across the way at him and Louis is unable to look away. The smile doesn’t reach Harry’s eyes. Louis didn’t realize it before but there is pain there. Pain he caused. Pain they both caused, unnecessarily.

 

As their meeting continues and Louis manages to focus on the conversation around him his phone buzzes in his pocket. Ignoring it for now Louis doesn’t pull his eyes away from the gentleman at the other end of the table. But then it buzzes again. Then again, and again, each time more rapidly so Louis knows it’s not a notification of the previous message. Someone is sending him multiple messages. Louis attempts to pull the electronic device from his pocket, without drawing attention to himself. When he looks at the screen it’s full of Harry’s name with a “(5)” next to it. Louis glances up and Harry is clutching his hand, his fingers moving but his eyes on Louis. Dropping his gaze down Louis slides his finger across the screen just as another message comes through.

 

I’m sorry.

I miss you.

This is so stupid. I was stupid.

Can we talk after this meeting?

Please?

 

A throat clearing brings Louis’s head up, “Should we take a break?” a voice asks. “Yeah, yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Harry’s voice is strained when he speaks and Louis nods his head in agreement. It’s obvious neither of their heads is in the game and they are wasting time. When everyone stands Louis takes a deep breath and looks around at the other guys in the room, “I know everyone is busy, but can we reschedule?” He almost hated to ask but Louis knows he’s not going to be able to focus with just a small break. When they all agree and there aren’t any complaints Louis relaxes a little. They all move toward the door, Liam and Niall both patting Louis and Harry on the back as they pass by. Harry doesn’t speak but Louis follows him anyway. They ride the lift in silence then Harry leads them to his car. When Louis gets in he notices his favorite necklace hanging on the mirror. A faint smile ghosts his lips and he reaches up to touch it with his fingertips before he looks over at Harry, who is watching him closely. The both buckle seatbelts and Harry drives them to his place, neither of them speaking during the drive.

 

-0-

 

Harry places his key in the lock and opens the door, letting Louis enter before him. As soon as the door is closed behind them the silence is broken by a tiny meow. The kitten runs to Louis first, sniffing at his shoe then jumping up to climb the leg of his jeans. Harry watches the surprise on Louis’s face but then it’s taken over by a smile when he leans down to take the cat into his hands. Turning to Harry Louis asks, “You finally got a kitten?”

 

Harry nods and smiles sheepishly before explaining he’d been volunteering at an animal shelter. “He was up for adoption and we bonded. He has your eyes, and I was lonely.” Louis cuddles the kitten to his chest but doesn’t look away from Harry. “His name is Zuko,” Harry supplies.

 

“As in Danny?” Louis asks, his eyebrows arching high. Harry nods his head and motions for Louis to follow him into the living room. He watches Louis’s eyes travel around the room. Harry hasn’t changed a thing since Louis left. There’s a magazine Louis had been flipping through still open to the same page. His favorite tea mug sits on the table in front of the sofa. It’s empty but Harry hasn’t moved it. They both sit and Zuko hops down, running over to a toy. Harry and Louis watch the kitten roll around on the floor for a few minutes, but Harry can’t stand the silence anymore.

 

“Thanks for coming over, Lou. I meant what I said. I miss you so much and I really am sorry.”

 

Louis shakes his head when Harry begins his speech. “No, Harry, you don’t have anything to be sorry for you. You know I have a hard time keeping my mouth shut when I’m upset. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. It was unfair of me.” The are both turned facing one another, Louis’s legs pulled up with his arms wrapped around them. There’s a rip in the knee of the denim and Harry stares at bare skin.

 

-0-

 

Harry’s fingers play with the hem of his shirt. It’s the red and black plaid they’ve both worn so many times Louis can’t even remember who it belonged to originally. “I miss you too, Harry, more than you know. I wanted to call you but I was afraid you wouldn’t pick up, or worse, you’d pick up and tell me you didn’t want to speak to me ever again.” Harry scoffs at that and Louis watches him closely.

 

“I could never! You are the most important person in my life, Louis. I will always need you,” Harry assures Louis and it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. He didn’t realize how hard it has been to breathe. Louis reaches forward and tugs at the sleeve of Harry’s shirt, “I love you, Harry.” His voice is so full of earnest emotion, Louis hopes Harry understands what he is saying.

 

“I love you too, Louis. It doesn’t matter how many times we argue, that won’t change. Just please promise you won’t give up on us again. I don’t know if I could stay sane without you.” Harry leans across and places his lips against Louis’s. Louis inhales the clean soap smell that always surrounds Harry. He’d started using the same brand as Harry because he missed the smell so much. Trying not to break the kiss Louis stands, pulling Harry by his shirt collar, toward the bedroom. Walking backward toward the bed Louis trips over something and looks down. His running sneakers. Harry had left them in the spot Louis had removed the shoes the last time they were worn.

 

Louis laughs at the light red that covers Harry’s cheeks. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I sleep with your hoodie on?” He frames Harry’s face with his hands, pulling him back in for a kiss. It feels like years since he’s last kissed him. Far too long. His legs hit the edge of the bed and Louis pulls his mouth away from Harry’s lips, trailing them down his neck. “Lou, should we talk some more? I feel like we should get this all worked out before--Fuck,” Louis bites the crook of Harry’s neck, his favorite spot.

 

“We can talk later. I need to feel your skin. I need to taste you. I need your cock in my mouth.” Louis’s words are not met with argument, only Harry grabbing his hips, pressing a semi against his hip. That is answer enough for Louis. Shirts are unbuttoned and slipped over heads, hands slide along toned skin, lips find places to kiss and tongues taste while moans fill the air.

 

-0-

 

Harry places his hand on Louis’s chest, “I thought I would never have this again. I was so scared, Louis.” Louis lifts his head, pausing from the kiss he is placing on Harry’s chest. He shakes it, not speaking but Harry can see his adam's apple bob as he swallows slowly. Louis’s eyes soften and he runs a hand up Harry’s chest, to his face before leaning down to kiss him. It’s all the reassurance Harry needs.

 

The sweet gentleness becomes frantic. Four hands reaching and tugging and pulling on jeans. Louis’s teeth nip at Harry’s hip before he takes him in his mouth. Harry’s hips lift off the bed, meeting every movement of Louis’s lips. He runs his fingers through his love’s hair, tugging then massaging his scalp, whispering words of praise and love. It is mindblowing and electric and so fucking delicious. When Harry comes in Louis’s mouth without warning he gently licks him clean before climbing back up the bed to kiss Harry’s lips. “You taste so good, baby,” Louis whispers while biting Harry’s bottom lip.

 

Harry traces the muscles on Louis’s abs, placing a hand on his hip, then sliding it around to his erection. He’s on a mission but Louis stops him. “I’m not done with you yet,” he explains, slipping behind him, curling his knees behind Harry’s long legs. “You’re my little spoon,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, a chuckle vibrating through his back.

 

-0-

  
Something is tickling Louis’s nose. He opens his eyes to see a pair of tiny blue orbs staring at him. Zuko snuggles between himself and Harry, curling up into a tight ball. Louis smiles and threads his fingers through Harry’s hair before contentedly drifting back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there’s that. My first m/m blowjob. I HAD to throw in “Lil' Spoon” obviously.


End file.
